


First Sight

by Beth H (bethbethbeth)



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism, flashfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-19
Updated: 2003-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethbethbeth/pseuds/Beth%20H
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The first time Ray saw them making love, it was by accident."</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the voyeurism challenge on [ds_flashfiction](http://community.livejournal.com/ds_flashfiction/)

The first time Ray saw them making love, it was by accident.

It was 2:00 a.m.

They were in Ray's apartment.

They were both so quiet - the rhythmic ebb and flow of their two bodies moving in waves, breaking so silently on still-new shores - that Ray could have sworn they made no sound at all.

He shouldn't have been able to see what he saw.

But that night a door that was usually shut had been left open, and when Fraser pushed himself up to his knees, the glow from the streetlight outside the window reflecting off his pale, damp skin at the very moment Ray opened his eyes . . . Ray could see.

He couldn't take his eyes off Fraser.

Couldn't still the rapid beating of his heart as he watched the play of muscles beneath the skin of Fraser's shoulders, his ass, his thighs. Couldn't keep from drawing his own short, sharp breath as he watched Fraser open his mouth and gasp silently. Couldn't stop staring as that strangely familiar hand slipped around Fraser's chest and slid down to his cock.

He couldn't take his eyes off them.

He _didn't_ take his eyes off them . . . not until they had both collapsed - sweaty, sticky, tangled in bedclothes and in each other's arms - and shut their eyes.

***

The first time Fraser watched them making love was when he very deliberately got out of the bed - out of Ray's bed - and opened the closet door just enough so that the mirror stuck to its back would reflect the scene on the bed as it had done for Ray the other night.

This time, they would both watch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to New Jersey Transit for providing the 24-minute ride back from NYC during which this was written.


End file.
